The following relates generally to wireless communication, and more specifically to efficient power utilization for enhanced component carriers (eCCs), multicarrier systems, wideband systems, etc.
Wireless communications systems are widely deployed to provide various types of communication content such as voice, video, packet data, messaging, broadcast, and so on. These systems may be capable of supporting communication with multiple users by sharing the available system resources (e.g., time, frequency, and power). Examples of such multiple-access systems include code division multiple access (CDMA) systems, time division multiple access (TDMA) systems, frequency division multiple access (FDMA) systems, and orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA) systems, (e.g., a Long Term Evolution (LTE) system). A wireless multiple-access communications system may include a number of base stations, each simultaneously supporting communication for multiple communication devices, which may be otherwise known as user equipment (UE).
UEs operating in wireless communication systems supporting carrier aggregation (e.g., communication over more than one frequency carrier) may suffer from increased power consumption, for example where the UE monitors a set of carriers that may or may not contain information relevant to the UE during a particular time interval. For example, a UE may monitor a system bandwidth, including multiple carriers, for grants of downlink data transmission resources, as well as data transmissions. However, some or all carriers of the system bandwidth may not contain grants or data directed towards the UE during a particular time interval. Monitoring all carriers of the system bandwidth (e.g., wideband monitoring) may result in unnecessary power consumption.